Chocolate
by Sakin
Summary: Inuyasha...Kagome...CHOCOLATE. Empty house, and RAIN. One lonely Hanyou, and one freezing young human girl. What will happen next...? (One-shot, explicit content.)


'Across Space and Time, I Hear You Calling'

Inuyasha & Kagome Fic

By Sakin-chan

Disclaimer: I wish. To be so lucky as to own Inuyasha! But alas; I am not fated for such a… fate… ahem. Yeah, okey, in plain English, it means NO. I don't own Inuyasha. Takahashi does. 

A\N: This one is for my first reviewers for 'Cherry blossoms': among them xRikkux, and EddieR, who is most definitely a girl. Again, it's a short story that crashed into my head while it floated amongst the clouds (on account of all your flattery) like a drunk pelican, although pelicans don't drink, since they don't have the money, nor the hands, as you need money for buying drinks and… stuff.

Yeah.

Just read the goddamn thing, all right! 

P.S. Inuyasha now lives in a Shinto temple in the story, and Kikyo is dead, after the request of several reviewers. Sometimes, I think that SOMETHING else writes these stories, not me. Hmm. 

____

His hands went around her body, pulling her close, never wanting to let her go. She pressed against him, and their bodies fitted perfectly together, like they were made for each other. Their lips met, and she opened her eyes to look at him, her gaze burning with desire, with wanting. He looked at her eyes, two pools of darkness big enough for him to drown in, and felt a sort of powerlessness, felt the hold she had over him, and the hold he had over her. Her hands snaked in under his shirt and up his back, feeling his smooth, unblemished skin. His innocent skin. His innocent eyes that had never known such feelings were now gazing at her in a mixture of fear, and of desire. He began to kiss her lips at first, then gently, gradually brushed his lips against her cheek, her chin, and her neck. She felt a rush of pleasure where his lips touched her skin, and arched her back, aroused. He began to work her shirt off urgently, releasing the strap of her bra and taking it off. He felt a strange feeling rushing towards his head, making him want to rip off her skirt and take her there and then. She took his shirt off him, and stroked his cool chest, feeling his heart hammering just beneath the surface. Her hands snaked down to his waist, teasing him, frustrating him, turning him on. She turned her face up to look at him, and her brown eyes that had gazed at him so lovingly before, were now COLD and HARD, like lumps of coal. He felt a chill run down his spine. Something was WRONG here.

"...Inuyasha..." her voice rasped, "…you can't resist me. Give in."

A clawed hand swiped him across his face, and he cried out in pain.

"...You know you want me...you need me..." 

He couldn't move; something was pinning him down. He glared back at her defiantly nevertheless.

"No, Kikyo. I DON'T. If I knew you weren't... who I thought you were, then I wouldn't have gone so far." 

The woman shrieked in anger, her face distorting into an ugly scowl.

"You dare talk to me like that? You dare to mistake me with that... that...mere Miko-witch?! …You think me Kagome?!" 

She sat up, her claws suddenly becoming sharper. Dangerously sharper. His eyes widened in fear, and he shook his head. "No... No!"

"Goodbye, Inuyasha." 

She struck, a blue flash across his throat; Inuyasha felt an excruciating pain, before he suddenly stopped breathing; he tried to reach his throat, but his arms wouldn't move; darkness began closing in on him; he felt a pool of something gathering around his neck; he tried to heave one last breath, before he died.

"Ka... KAGOME!"

____

Inuyasha suddenly sat up in his bed, sweating and trying to gulp down some air. That last dream... that was the most vivid dream he had had in a long time. He sighed, heart in his throat, and pushed his sweat-soaked hair away from his eyes.

Ever since Kagome had gone home to her own world, and Kikyo had died, he'd been having all these weird dreams about them both. Though it was very hard NOT to mistake them for each other, Kikyo had been the crueler. 

He smiled, as he calmed down and thought about Kagome. He couldn't live in such a large temple all by himself! First thing tomorrow, he would go and drag Kagome back here, and make her stay. He was aware that she didn't like to stay away from her family for such a long time, but Inuyasha was lonely. He NEEDED her. Even though he would never in a million years admit it, he cared about her more than he could say.

"As soon as day breaks, you will come back and stay with me, you ungrateful wench." He smiled to himself. "Kagome."

____

Kagome sat up in her bed in the middle of the night, sweating. She'd just had a nightmare where she had watched Kikyo trying to kill him. KILL Inuyasha. And there was nothing she could do about it. She woke up with his scream ringing in her ears. "KAGOME!" 

She shuddered. His voice had sounded SO real, so...CLOSE. Like he had screamed in her mind, or something. She sighed. Maybe Kagome was getting just a LITTLE bit obsessed over him. Then again... maybe he really was in trouble? Kagome's eyes widened in fear.

(I have to save him!) She thought, and ran outside into the cold night in her teddybear PJ's and slippers, and hopped over the well.

____

Inuyasha was pacing around in the grounds surrounding the Shinto temple where he lived, and where Kikyo had lived before him. The moon threw a surreal glow at everything in sight, so that the whole yard looked as if it was made of silver, and every shadow was ten times longer. He was wearing nothing but a pair of light, cotton trousers, but the coldness of the night didn't bother him, as he could endure a lot more than any human ever could. His long white hair rustled in the night breeze. Suddenly, he heard a slight noise: a small 'Pop!' coming from where the old well was. His ears moved towards the sound, and Inuyasha narrowed his eyes and went to check it out. Just as he got close to the well, a shape flew out and barreled into his chest! 

He fell and hit the earth, and rolled, landing on his feet, claws ready to kill. The thing that had hit him so hard stirred where it lay, and uttered a distinctly female moan. It fixed a dark-brown gaze on him, and said...

"Inuyasha, you FOOL! That hurt!" 

(Kagome!) Inuyasha thought gratefully, but a split second later he replied...

"What are you DOING here, wench? Have your own people thrown you out? 

About TIME. Always said you were a nuisance.

...WHAT are you wearing?"

Kagome was relieved, but at the same time, angry. 

(Shouldn't have come. He's still the SAME old Inuyasha.) 

She looked at how the moon shone behind him, giving him a silver halo, like he was an angel. Her own personal fallen angel. The fact that he wore no shirt did not help her stomach to calm down, which was already hopping about inside her like a MAD SQUIRREL. She tore her eyes away, and focused on the well instead.

"I thought I heard you calling for-" she quickly changed tack: she didn't want Inuyasha to think she wanted him to call out to her. 

" -...Calling out, anyway, and I thought you were in... trouble."

Inuyasha felt his face flaring; she had heard him! Somehow, she had heard him screaming her name across, if you'll pardon the cliche, across space and time. 

(...Why?) he wondered.

When she saw his red face, Kagome winced. Maybe saying that she came to help him out wasn't such a great idea. She knew Inuyasha had a nice and healthy pride; it had reared its UGLY head more than once while she'd been around.

"But since you're NOT, I'll just head back home." She quickly turned away, begging Inuyasha in her heart to ask her to stay. 

(Come ON, baka. Ask me to stay! What are you waiting for?) 

She walked away as slowly as she could without seeming as if she was doing this on purpose, which she WAS. But she didn't want HIM to know that.

Eventually, he said, "Stop."

She slowly turned around, and looked at him.

He scratched his neck awkwardly. "Look, why don't you come inside? Are you feeling cold?" 

(STAY, you little wench. What's it TAKE? Do I have to go DOWN on my knees?!)

Kagome smiled sweetly. Victory! 

"Okay. Thanks." She glanced at his bare chest, and quickly turned away before she started to drool. Inuyasha, aware that she had beaten him somehow, growled and swore that next time, she WOULD NOT win. Whatever it was they had been playing. They walked together inside the temple, and he closed the door with a terrible BANG!

____

"My GOD, Inuyasha; what do you eat in this place?" Kagome looked around the old (and I mean, REALLY old) 'kitchen'. In truth, it was just a room with a wooden rack full of salts and herbs, and a big circle in the ground that suggested that it was the fireplace.

He shrugged, embarrassed. The primitive kitchen seemed suddenly very small and very, very OLD-FASHIONED. Kagome looked at him, and sighed. 

(Poor boy needs a STOVE.) 

"Come on; let's go to my house."

Inuyasha's ears pricked up when he heard that. (Chocolate!) he thought, smiling. Kagome knew only one thing that could make him smile like that.

"Mom just bought 6 bars of CHOCOLATE." She grinned at the look on his face, and thought how lucky it was that she really HAD gone to the candy-shop across the road yesterday.

"Just get dressed first."

Inuyasha snorted. "Look who's talking! At least I don't look like a little BABY!"

Kagome's eye twitched, and her face took on a cold, calm look.

(Shit.) he thought.

Kagome pointed at him. "SIT!!!"

*THUD.* 

"YAAAAAAAOWWW!!!" 

____

"That was NOT necessary."

"You needed to be taught some manners."

Inuyasha and Kagome were sitting at the table in her kitchen, and she was dividing out her candy. So far, she had given him two chocolates, and she'd taken four.

"You are being unfair." He squinted at his share, and compared it with hers.

"I should get 1 more. Then it will be even."

Kagome stood up, and stared at his robe, which was, for some reason, bulging at the sleeves. She narrowed her eyes.

"What's up your sleeve?" 

"Nothing."

Had he stolen something while she wasn't looking? She wouldn't put it past him when it came to chocolate. Kagome looked at her hoard, and noticed the suspicious absence of 2 Mars-bars and… well, now that she looked, there were almost NO chocolates left except the 4 that she already had! She walked around the table, and suddenly launched herself at him!

"Inuyasha, you greedy PIG! How could you?! Those were mine, you hypocrite, paid for with MY allowance! And YOU'RE talking to ME about sharing?!" They both landed on the hard lino floor, Kagome on top. 

"GET OFF, WOMAN!" he growled, and pushed her off.

"Not until you give me back my candy!"

"I don't HAVE your stupid candy!"

"Liar!"

"Greedy wench!"

"SIT!!!" 

*Thud.* 

"Ouch."

Kagome scooped up the candy that had fallen from his sleeves, and sat at the table, angry. (Stupid idiot, why doesn't he just ask?)

Inuyasha got up slowly, wincing at the pain in his backside. 

(GODDAMMIT, the floor is HARD. Why is she so BRUTAL all the time?)

"You're EVIL, Kagome. Dunno WHY I bother sometimes." He gave her a sulky glare. "Why can't you just be NICE? Do you KNOW what it's like to have your butt slammed into the GROUND all the time?" 

Kagome only looked slightly ashamed.

"It's your OWN fault. You keep stealing my candy, when you KNOW it's one of the few things I REALLY love." 

She pushed it over to his side. "Have it now. I don't want it anymore."

His eyes lit up. "Are you serious?"

"NO."

"DAMMIT!"

____

After a few more arguments, they decided that whomever won a game of 'Snakes & Ladders', would win all the chocolate. Kagome thought she would win this easily, as Inuyasha had never played before; but she didn't count on him being able to learn this fast.

5 draws later, and Kagome was exhausted. She couldn't play anymore.

"Fine; you win. Take them. Take them all." She looked at the time: 3 AM! 

"Just lemme go to sleep…" 

She went upstairs, and collapsed on her bed. Inuyasha was TOO active for his own good. Kagome wondered how on earth she'd thought she could handle him at this time of night: she was usually off in DREAMLAND by now. She yawned widely, and felt something suddenly plop into her mouth! She bit into it before she could help herself, and tasted…CARAMEL? Kagome opened her eyes, and saw Inuyasha grinning down at her.

"You have a BIG mouth." He grinned wider, and devoured two KitKat sticks at the same time. "Hab shum SHAME, fuggod's shake!" he said with a full mouth. 

"You WILL NOT leave me alone, will you?" she said, exasperated.

"I'm tired, Kagome." He looked at her, amber eyes wide. "What would you have me do instead?"

"How about going to sleep?!" she snapped, and buried her face in her pillow. Inuyasha looked at her, and saw she meant it. Sure enough, after five minutes, she was asleep. Inuyasha looked around him. 

(So,) he thought, (this is Kagome's room, eh? I'll just…) he looked at her; she was still asleep. He chuckled. 

(Just a quick look around, before she wakes up. Hehe. Can't expect me to sit around quietly ALL NIGHT, waiting for her HIGHNESS to awake.)

He instantly assaulted her drawers.

____

Six drawers of underwear and junk later, he found a drawer full of something that looked like the brushes that they used to paint with back in his own time. Except the hairs on this brush were of far better quality than his own. He dug deeper, and found a sketchbook. 

"What's this?" 

He opened it, and saw instantly that he shouldn't have. These were all sketches made by Kagome, and she would kill him if his claws accidentally tore one apart. Which they were more than capable of, as the papers were really thin. Nevertheless, he was overpowered by curiosity, and continued to leaf through it as carefully as possible. A boat, a rose, two kids, a woman, a grandmother and a meadow later, he found the real prize. A portrait of herself. Inuyasha marveled at the detail of the drawing, and how it looked like her exactly. He felt his stomach go a bit strange, like after he ate a nice piece of chocolate; all warm, and mellow and gooey. Inuyasha smiled, and turned the page. And gasped!

He had just seen himself staring up at him from the paper. He looked closer, and saw that it was just a portrait of his head. But WHAT a portrait! He grinned as he looked at the frown spread across its face; it appeared he was not in one of his better moods when she'd drawn it. He noticed she had written his name across the bottom, and a strange little shape after it. He wondered what it could mean.

(I'll ask in the morning.) He yawned, and rubbed his eyes. He curled up at the foot of her bed, and, unaware at the mess he'd made, fell asleep.

____

Kagome stretched her arms, and opened her eyes. She looked around her room, and gasped. 

(What…HAPPENED?!) 

Her bedroom was TRASHED! And in the middle of it all, lay a snoring, oh-so-innocent Inuyasha. Her fingers twitched. That little… NOW he was going to get it. Suddenly, Kagome noticed he was holding something in his arms. She crept closer, and saw it was her sketchbook! 

(SHIT!) Kagome felt her cheeks flame red; he must have seen it! He must have seen the picture she drew of him! She bent down to prise it from his hands, and noticed that the book was open. When she saw where it was open AT, she smiled, and decided to let him sleep. She could wake him up later. She bent down, and softly kissed him on the nose. He sniffed, and wrinkled his nose.

"Inuyasha, you fool. You are SO sweet." she said softly, and walked out, searching for the bathroom and cheerfully humming a tune. The picture he had been holding onto, was Kagome's self-portrait.

____

Inuyasha's eyes flew open, his face BEET-red. Had she just done… what he thought she had? Had Kagome actually KISSED HIS NOSE?! He didn't believe it. A grin spread itself across his face, and he savored the silly happiness that was making his head fuzzy. He felt like getting up, and telling her that he really, REALLY liked her, and everything, but he didn't get up. He was far too comfortable where he was. 

He was still lying on his back and clutching the sketch-book, when he heard her come in and open her wardrobe. He panicked. If he moved now, she would realize he had been awake all the time, and the kiss would be replaced with a "SIT!!!" And Inuyasha REALLY didn't want that.

So you can understand why it came to him as a shock when Kagome bent over him, and poked at his face, and said:

"I KNOW you're awake. Why don't you just get up? It's alright; I'm not mad."

He slowly opened first ONE eye, then when he saw she wasn't pointing at him, opened the other, and sighed. 

"Alright; you caught me."

Kagome smiled. Inuyasha was getting a little worried. 

(What is she up to?) he thought uneasily; (I don't like this.)

"RELAX; I'm not going to bite your head off."

Inuyasha sat up, looked around her room, and saw he had practically destroyed two-thirds of her underwear. He grimaced. 

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to mess it all up." Inuyasha hung his head.

Kagome felt like being extra-forgiving this morning. "It's okay. I don't care."

Inuyasha blinked at her, amazed.

"Uh… thanks, Kagome. That's… really NICE of you."

____

It was late evening in the 21st century, and Kagome was seeing Inuyasha off at the well with a few chocolate-bars and the sketch-book. 

Inuyasha had been alarmed at first when she had given it to him; he had thought it was some sort of FAREWELL gift; but it wasn't. Kagome was just being NICE.

"You WILL come see me tomorrow, right?" he asked for the twentieth time.

"Yes, Inuyasha, right after school."

"You won't just NOT COME, will you?"

"Have I ever let you down?"

He had to admit that she hadn't.

"Well, there you go."

He was still unwilling to go.

"It's so lonely there, Kagome. I don't want to go." He looked at her, pleading with his eyes. Kagome felt something shift inside her; she felt sad for him.

"I want to stay here… with YOU."

She looked up sharply, and stared at him. The squirrel in her stomach was at it again. Kagome swallowed, and looked at her feet. She knew she couldn't just let him go home alone now; she had to go with him. Or, he could stay here.

When she thought about it, it really WAS the best thing that he stayed with her. He didn't have any family except the ONE brother, and HEAVEN knows how much HE loves him… not!

"OKAY. You can stay. But NO messing around, Inuyasha, alright?"

"Alright!" he jumped off the edge of the well, and stumbled after her. As she was about to go into the house, she suddenly felt someone wrap their arms around her body., startling her and making her gasp. 

"Thank you, Kagome," he whispered in her ear, making her feel happy and guilty at the same time;

"…I love you."

And he let her go, and walked inside. 

Kagome watched him go, and smiled, her legs barely keeping her standing. She turned around, and glanced at the sunset, not really caring about it. She felt like she was drunk, or something. She felt UNREAL. That was it. UNREAL. She stared at the door that Inuyasha had just walked through, and sighed.

"I love you too, Inuyasha."

____

A\N: And that's ALL SHE WROTE. For now.

See ya next time!


End file.
